Marco Stonecastle
Name: Marco Stonecastle Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Hockey, Gym, Plays in a band - Drums. Rock music. Appearance: Marco is 5'10 and 180 pounds. His head is slightly rectangular in its shape. He has long (for a guy) blonde hair with sideburns and a beard he shaves to keep at a straight line. His eyes are brown and squinty. He has no eyelashes or eyebrows. He wears large black glasses to make up for his extreme short-sightedness due to a head injury. His neck appears shorter than normal because of his broad shoulders. Luke wears braces to fix a recent tooth problem caused by the same injury. He has muscular arms and a toned midsection. His fingers are calloused. He has a small shovel as a tattoo on his upper right arm and skull and crossbones but with a hockey mask and hockey sticks instead on his upper left arm. He wears a large black jacket with gold coloured buttons and grey wool on the inside. He also wears Tshirts with a singlet underneath, with dark jeans and a belt. Marco also wears runners. Biography: Marco was born to a single parent, his mother Carla. His father was a fellow student at university she was dating near the end of her studies as a teacher: she fell pregnant and he left, never seeing his now ex-girlfriend or her son again. Life wasn't easy for this new, young family. From a poorer upbringing, Carla was forced to move back in with her parents during these earlier years so they could look after her child while she was at work. Carla worked to earn money to keep her child healthy but came home exhausted many nights with a teacher's workload, unable to spend the time she wanted. Marco had the example of his grandfather growing up, a bricklayer by trade. An avid sports fan, Marco's grandfather and Marco watched a lot of TV of the local, nation and international sport around the world. Noticing Marco's particular interest in hockey, his grandfather would take him down to where the local team played. When old enough, Marco joined the youngest league he could, which he enjoyed immensely. He learnt the game he loves to this day and he learnt what it meant to work as a team for a goal. As he was already a bigger but slower guy for his age, his coach put him in the defender's position, one he seemed a natural for. Schooling took some interesting turns for Marco. Around his peers, he wasn't the biggest (though close) or the smartest, but he was one of the calmer, friendly kids, a gentle demeanour. Because of his size and calmness, he was mocked constantly, being called Marco the Slow Giant. As he grew older with his focus on hockey, he started to get quite fit from his training and the hurtful nicknames wore off. However, he earnt another: "The Wall", becoming known as a great defender. Especially since the kids wised up that he could hurt them if he was ever angered. He doesn't go so well at English or Mathematics, but found a strong passion for Music once he discovered drums. Just like hockey, he found a great joy in playing them, picking the instrument up in his early teen years. He and a group of friends have a small rock band that currently does mainly covers of famous songs but he hopes he might be able to go with it if his hockey doesn't take off like he hopes. Around the age of sixteen, Marco became interested in who his father was. When his mother told him not to worry about it and that he wasn't the sort of man Marco would want to know; it strove him to look harder. Marco eventually found him, much to his own dismay; his father was in prison. He was more sad then surprised at this revelation; he at first wished he never knew. Now that he had found his father Carla let Marco know all the details of her ex-boyfriend's life that she had pieced together; after leaving university, he had been arrested after holding up a convenience store. Things went ugly and his father killed the store clerk and shot at a policeman, resisting arrest. Marco resolved to never turn out like his father and was thankful to his mother and grandparents for raising him the way they did. Nevertheless, he decided that he should at least try to know him, sending letters to his father, forming a pen-relationship. At the end of his of his junior year (Year 11) he had a tragic accident. During the finals of the local hockey comp, he received a large hit to the face by being pushed into a wall, knocking him unconscious. He was in a coma for twenty-four hours, and when he awoke, he had blurred vision. His jaw was also badly damaged. His eyesight is yet to recover from this blow; he now wears glasses to compensate for his affected vision. His jaw had to be repaired with different treatments. He is through the worst of it now as he only has to wear braces to keep his teeth in line for a little longer. Marco will be able to take them off after the end of his senior year, a fact he is looking forward to. Regardless, Marco is worried this will affect his chances in progressing in his sport of choice at a professional level. Advantages: Having spent a good portion of his time in hockey, Marco has learnt teamwork. Coupled with his friendly attitude, he will be able to form a strong group of people. Being a calmer person, he is a more reliable guy then someone rash or hot-blooded. His size and strength is also to his advantage. Disadvantages: Marco is not the type for spontaneous decisions and is not good at quick decisions. Having suffering an injury before, he is more susceptible to head injuries and is easier to knock out should blows happen there. He is a strong guy but not a fast one, so a short sprint will tire him quickly. Designated Number: Male student no. 146 ---- Designated Weapon: Candelabra Conclusion: Hmm... With a better weapon, maybe we'd have something, but I just don't see it. Then again, he may be able to overpower someone. I'd also love to see a kill with that candle-holder. It's so delightfully Clue. The above biography is as written by Danetrix. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Danetrix, JamesRenard Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: Candelabra (assigned weapon) Allies: Jennifer Perez, Phillip Ward, Alexander Seymour Enemies: Alexander Seymour, Jimmy Brennan, Maxwell Lombardi Mid-game Evaluation: Marco spent the first day out of everyone's way, wandering around the island with no real plan. He arrived at the greens just as it was announced as a danger zone, causing him to head westwards instead. He eventually reached the hall of mirrors, stepping inside and finally getting some sleep. He slept for the whole of day 2, woken up by the arrival of several people the morning after. Feeling that the place was getting too crowded, he sneaked off unnoticed. Marco continued his journey west, passing the gazebo (and the burnt body of Daniel Vaughan) until he reached the coastal woods, encountering Jennifer Perez and hockey team mate Phillip Ward. Immediately after, Rhory Broderick arrived, begging for water which Marco gladly supplied her with. They were then approached by Alexander Seymour, covered in blood which alerted Marco's suspicions. However, he believed Alex's explanation of acting in self defense and agreed to let Alex join him, Jennifer and Phil as they moved off towards the residential area, Marco leading the way while Rhory went off on her own elsewhere. Marco's navigation had been faulty and the group of four ended up at the docks instead, where the morning announcements give Alex away as a killer. He confronted Alex to get to the bottom of what actually had happened, but he was distracted by a commotion on the beach; Phil had strayed away from the group, encountered Jimmy Brennan and had gotten into a fight with him, which ended with Phil being bludgeoned to death. Jennifer ran towards Jimmy and began to fight with him, followed by Alex and then Marco. After a brief but bloodless fight, the group split up, Marco giving some words to Jimmy before departing. Marco traveled overnight and arrived at the warehouse the next morning, depressed with the game and, realizing just how useless he'd been with the death of Phil, contemplated ending it all. He looked around the building to find access to the rooftop, but instead came across Maxwell Lombardi. Recognizing him and knowing from the announcements that he was one of the top killers, Marco decided on taking Maxwell out to spare the others on the island. He charged at the boy and tried to beat him to death with his candelabra, but Maxwell was quicker and avoided the hits. He struck Marco round the face, knocking his glasses off and effectively blinding the larger boy. Using that to his advantage, Maxwell stomped on Marco's glasses, threw the glass shards at his face, shot his kneecaps out, then shot him three more times in the back. He then kicked Marco in the head, with the unintended effect of knocking Marco into unconsciousness while he slowly bled to death. Post-Game Evaluation: Nearly had an upset on the cards, but in the end it was Mr. Lombardi, at the warehouse, with the Glock 17 pistol. Too bad, B146, but you're the victim in this murder game. Memorable Quotes: *''"Enjoy being a murderer, Jimmy, enjoy the fact you just took someone's life!"'' '- Marco admonishes Jimmy Brennan straight after Phillip Ward's death.' *''"It's... not fair..."'' '- Final words after being fatally wounded by Maxwell Lombardi.' Other/Trivia * Marco was adopted by JamesRenard after his original handler went inactive at the start of V4. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Marco, in chronological order. V4: *Watch Your Step *Still Going Strong *Final Third Foul *Breaking Down the Wall Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Marco Stonecastle. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I liked Marco. He was a nice guy, a good read, and he had a close connection with his teammates that was uncommon for V4. His descent into despair was a bit abrupt, but given what happened before, not totally unreasonable. Really, I think Marco worked remarkably well, especially given that he was actually an adopted character (albeit one adopted before his first post). - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students